


Another flare of Budapest

by demondarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondarling/pseuds/demondarling





	Another flare of Budapest

_“My house in Budapest, my, my hidden treasure chest. Golden grand piano, my beautiful Castillo. You. Ooh, you, ooh, I’d leave it all.”_

The images kept flickering, one by one, just flashbacks. One after the other. A staccato flow of classical music came flooding out of the winged piano, hidden in the corner of the dark, misty room. She couldn’t stop herself from pirouetting, her fixation point the golden glaze of the grand instrument that dictated her speed and movement. She breathed heavily, hardly keeping up with the beat, her pointed feet hurting from the wooden block that kept her stance upright. “Oдин два, один два..” Muttering the tempo with gritted teeth, Natalia collapsed with a shriek as a disharmonic chord got the better of her. Breathing heavily, the ballerina looked down at her silken pointe shoes. The tips were smothered in a red liquid. Slowly reaching out to touch the red stained spot, she hissed at the pain and brought her fingers back to look at the fluid. Red. Scarlet red blood. Her eyes widened in disgust, tears curling down her cheeks, sobbing at the sight, sobbing at the gunshots that she could hear in the distance, sobbing at the screams that were ringing through her ears, sobbing, **sobbing** -

“Natasha!” Clint rattled his partner, “Natasha, wake up.” Her shriek had woken him up, and immediately he knew what she was dreaming of. It was always the same dream, looping night and night again. “It’s all okay.” Barton helped her to sit upright, wiping off the last tear that escaped from her eye. Natasha kept quiet. This has happened numerous times before, why bother explaining it all again? A gust of wind blew in through the window of the castle they were stationed at. Location: Castillo de Bujalance. 05:56 AM. Their mission was to assassinate a mafia boss. Easy target. Those machos were always fooled by their overpowered confidence and pride, making them an easy kill. Spend the night here, and it was time to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Accurately timed schedule was also in order, and they had some time to kill before their helicopter arrived at 7:15 AM. Natasha grabbed a small wooden chest from the night stand and placed it on her lap. “That’s the box we were also assigned to fetch, wasn’t it?” Clint was busy sorting his hair out in the mirror, watching Romanoff through her reflection in the mirror he stood in front of. Again, she kept silent, gently lifting the lid of the chest. Strokes of sunlight reached the glimmering scarlet jewel that was lying on a velvet cushion. Her fingers clasped around it with care, picking it up with slight fascination. “Worth billions. Even Stark would think twice about buying something of that price.” Barton let out a scoff with a goofy grin as he commented on their treasure find. Even Natasha couldn’t resist but smiling a little after hearing that daft statement. “Right.” Replying simply, she returned it to its place and closed the lid.

_“And give me one good reason why I should ever make a change. Baby if you hold me, then all of this will go away.”_

“It was that dream again, wasn’t it?” Clint seated himself next to Natasha. He knew she wouldn’t talk much about it, but even he knew it was better to let it out than keep it in. “Yes. What else would it be?” With closed eyes, she let out an exasperated sigh, wanting it all to go away, fade, die. At times like these, Romanoff even thought a Hydra brain-wash session as a good idea. “It won’t ever change, there’s no point in hoping it will either.” She leaned herself onto the back of the bed, fiddling with her duvet. “It’s horrible, but why should it?” Clint’s arm rested around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, “If it wasn’t for all that, you wouldn’t be the kick-ass Natasha I know and love.” He kissed the top of her head. “It shaped you into the woman we can trust our lives with. It made you into the woman that would kill you if you touched her vodka.” Natasha let out a soft chuckle. “I know you’d like to lead a normal life. But now you’re an Avenger, and that’s far from normal.” He directed the conversation into the brighter part of her life, though he knew it was her darker past that haunted her. If she had the positive on her mind, it should distract her, even if just a little. A silence crept over them moments after he finished his motivational speech. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his side, pulling the blanket over them.

_“How about some hot cocoa?”_


End file.
